


Su lado oscuro

by Jak0019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Juguetes, M/M, Oficina, Pareja, Secreto, lucha, sadomasoquismo, sexo anal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak0019/pseuds/Jak0019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El sheriff Stilinski es un buen hombre de familia,ama a su trabajo y ama con todo su corazón a su hijo Stiles de apenas 6 años.Pero lo que nadie sabe es que el desde ya hace bastante tiempo tiene una vida secreta con Derek Hale,y esta mas que dispuesto a aprovechar la situacion tanto como Derek lo desea.Porque admitamoslo ¿Quien no quiere a un Derek Hale que le chupe el pene?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La bienvenida

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer capitulo que hago para todos aquellos que les guste esta pareja y lo que yo escribo.Hay escenas de sexo explicitas,favor de mantener la compostura.Gracias

-Mal,todo estaba mal,lo que hacia sencillamente aquel hombre estaba mal.Pero...¿Porque quería seguir haciéndolo? ó mejor dicho ¿Porque no paraba lo que hacia?.Era todavía tiempo de parar,de dejar de hacer esto pero...no podía y no quería parar ahora.

  -Oh Derek ¿Porque pones esas cara tan caliente?.-Soltó la pregunta Jhon quien mientras no solo penetraba al chico que tenia delante de el,si no que para hacer mas grande el placer y la tortura de este.Ahora con sus manos tocaba los pezones duros y rojos que Jhon devoro hace tan solo unos minutos atrás.

-Derek estaba perdido en el placer,no solo era su amante.Si no su novio como a el le gustaba decir o al menos en secreto,porque pes cierto Jhon era un hombre grande y con familia,y Derek apenas era un chico de 16 años que pronto iba a cumplir los 17 pero aun asi,el podía escuchar el sonido de las bolas de Jhon pegar con su trasero,un sonido obseno pero que aun así a el le gustaba escuchar.

  -Papi.-Fue lo único que pudo decir Derek porque en seguida su voz se corto al sentir como el pene de Jhon tocaba con su punto más grande de placer haciendo que su voz se cortara y soltara un gemido que hasta puede que Dios haya escuchado.-Oh...más.-Pidió Derek mientras su mano derecha ahora tocaba su pene,masturbándose para el deleite de su hombre.

-Jhon en definitiva estaba muy caliente y ahora más al escuchar como Derek lo llamaba papi y se masturbaba,un espectáculo que le encanto canto que aun sin importar nada se acerco más al menor que estaba debajo de el.Beso su boca con un beso tan caliente y con una lengua experta que no sabia porque su instinto más bajo de animal salia solo con Derek pero le gustaba sentir como el menor también lo besaba con igual o más excitación que el.

-Y justo en ese momento el culo de Derek apretó más el duro pene de Jhon,sacando un gemido de placer y gruñido al mismo tiempo.Derek ya lo sabia,y lo podía sentir.

  -Papi...en...en mi cara.-Suplico el menor de lso Hale al sentir el orgamos del hombre.

-Y sin que Jhon protestara o dijera algo,salio del culo de Derek,el menor se quejo un poco al ya no sentir la carne viva dentro de el.Pero cuando vio acercase a su cara,oh valla que para el era tan caliente.Jhon tenia un buen cuerpo por todo el tiempo que trabajo de oficial,y ahora mismo al verlo con los pantalones hasta abajo.la camisa del uniforme abierta y su pene con pelos masturbándose para el,tocando su cuerpo con mucha calenura.Oh para Derek era ir al paraíso.

-Jhon seguía en su trabajo,cerraba los ojos por el placer que sentia.Saber que ese hermoso chico lo miraba y que el se lo cogia todas las veces en todos los lugares que queria.Era un placer maravilloso pero a la vez culposo.Pero ese sentimiento ahora mismo no estaba pues el quería seguir perdido en su pene de 20 centimetros.Aun no sabia como el chico lo hacia,pero el se comía todo eso.

  -Papi.-La voz de Derek fue como un boton,fue la cosa más perfecta para que entonces Jhon,sudado y con el placer a flor de piel.Soltara un gran gemido de placer sacando de si el semen que tenia para Derek,este dio en la cara justo como el mejor lo había pedido.Fue un orgamo tan perfecto para Jhon,saco 4 chorros de semen.Algo poco si se toma en cuenta las veces anteriores en donde Jhon sacaba más pero para ese momento de esta noche era tan perfecto porque el quería tener más diversión.

-Derek sonrió al sentir como el semen de su amante llenaba su cara y el aun con su gran erección,seguía trabajando.Pero la orda de placer vino después cuando Jhon besos su cara recogiendo su semen y después regresar a la parte de abajo de Derek,donde el hombre se agacho y aun después de a ver tenido ese orgamos.Su pene estaba tan duro,se acerco al pene de Derek que era una obsesión para Jhon y allí le lamió las bolas mientras el se masturbaba.

-No paso mucho tiempo para ambos personas de la oficina del sheriff que encontraron el placer y de nuevo una corrida segura de semen.Ese lugar donde se supone que un hombre debía de atender las llamadas y los papeles de los cuidadnos,pero en cambio.El atendía esa noche el placer de un chico caliente y el.Gemidos se escapaban de la oficina y era tan perfecto para Jhon porque no había nadie en ese momento.Un placer tan oscuro como el lo era cuando tenia esos asuntos.

  -Dios...fue perfecto.-La voz de Derek salio de su boca quien aun estaba manchada de semen junto con su cuerpo,la respiración era agitada por el placer que apenas ese chico vivia.

  -Tan perfecto como tú.-Hablo Jhon quien de nuevo se levanto y ahora se hacia un lugar en su escritorio,Derekl giro para ver a ese hombre y Jhon solo pudo sonreirle y besar esa linda boca que tanto le gustaba.

  -¿Te gusto Jhon?.-Dijo Derek quien se apartaba del beso un poco para pasar una mano sobre el pecho de su hombre.

  -Claro que me gusto.-Respondió este sin mas,mientras acercaba al pequeño hacia el.Como un padre hacia con su hijo.

  -Aun no me quiero ir Jhon.-Dijo Derek con sinceridad para alzar la mirada y ver al hombre.

  -Yo no quiero que te vallas.

 

  **~ * ~**

  -Y es por eso que debemos de hacer más seguido el registro de las calles Parrish.-Hablo Jhon lo más serio posible.

  -Lo entiendo señor.-Respondió sin más Parrish al ver que se habia estado reportando algunos problemas en las callees mas lejanas del pueblo.

-Parrish levanto la mirada del papel que estaba leyendo y pudo ver en la cara de su jefe un gesto...¿Caliente? pensó el a ver como si su jefe estuviera a punto de llegar a algo.

  -Se encuentra bien Señor.-La voz de Parrish despertó a Jhon de su placer que sentia.

  -Claro que lo estoy.-Contesto sin más el oficial mientras bajaba una mano del escritorio a su "pierna" como podía ver Parrish pero lo cierto era que esa mano bajo hasta la nuca del chico que alla abajo de su escritorio le estaba chupando la verga,era cierto que así muchas veces esos dos estaban.Y a Jhon le encantaba que eso pasara.

-Derek hizo un sonido de ahogo al sentir como era hundido más en ese duro pedazo de carne que sin pensarlo mucho,soltó chorros de semen.Manchando al joven en toda su cara.

  -Ve con los demás y dales el informe quieres Parrish.-Ordeno Jhon en un tono neutro.

  -Si señor.-Contesto Parrish quien se levantaba y salia de la oficina sin notar que un joven estaba chupando el pene a su jefe.

-Jhon actuó normal por unos minutos hasta que hizo la silla para atrás y noto como su pene estaba mojado y la cara de Derek manchada.

  -Has sido un niño malo,casi nos ven.-Y sin más Jhon metió su mano en la bolsa de su camisa y acciono el boton.Que de igual manera encendía el vibrador que le había puesto a Derek.La cara que puso el menor al sentir como se movía en su ano el juguete fue tan perfecto para Jhon,regreso a su sitio normal para trabajar y escuchar los sonidos que soltaba Derek y el vibrador que había comprado solo para el.

-Puede que Jhon fuese un perfecto hombre para todos.Pero cuando estaba con Derek salia su lado oscuro,su lado animal,su lado excitante y para el como para Derek era una nueva aventura que marcaba en sus vidas.

 


	2. Nuevos aires

-Derek Hale caminaba muy tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela,esta semana sus padres no estaban en sus casa y se habían llevado consigo a sus hermanas.Claro que no dejarían a Derek solo por eso dejaron a Peter con el,un adulto que sea responsable para Derek fue lo que dijo Talia hacia Derek,el volteo a ver a su tío que estaba en la sala y con una sonrisa cómplice que ambos dieron para si.El sabia que tenia toda la libertad que quería.

-Es cierto que si bien te fijabas en Derek te darías que en su andar era un poco torpe y raro,pero claro que nadie lo miraba porque era Derek Hale un tipo que se hacia respetar mas que nadie en la escuela.Pero el mientras caminaba podía sentir el vibrador que tenia desde que salio de la estación de policías,antes de ir a la escuela fue a ver al sheriff como siempre,y este como era de esperarse con una sonrisa lo atendió en privado.El vibrador desde que entro en el culo de Derek no había dejado de moverse y el de soltar leves gemidos cuando nadie lo miraba y escuchaba.

-Pero ahora mismo que sus clases terminaban y el caminaba de lo mas normal para ir a a la oficina,su celular sonó con el tono de mensajes que había puesto para Jhon,claro que a veces sus padres miraba en su celular por lo que cambio ese nombre por el de Peter,claro que para que no hubiera confusiones entre quien enviaba mensajes para Jhon había puesto Peter y en cambio,su tío en sus contactos si tenia el hombre completo Peter Hale un poco raro pero eso guardaba apariencias.

-Agarro su celular y abrió el mensaje.

Peter:

-No vengas,muy ocupado ve a tu casa a jugar.

 

-Y sin más un Derek lanzaba un pequeño gruñido por no estar con su amante.Y ya que el creía que iba estar la mayoría del tiempo con el sheriff no se molesto en traer su carro que con mucho trabajo logro comprar.Asi que tenia que caminar,un largo camino lleno de gemidos y un vibrador dentro de el.

 

  **~ * ~**

 

-El tiempo habia pasado y abajo de la mansion Hale estaba un Peter caliente quien ahora estaba en compañía de su amante de turno.Y arriba en los cuartos un Derek quien no paraba de soltar grandes gemidos y decir el nombre de Jhon sin ningún pudor por ser escuchado,con sus dedos metía y sacaba mas rápido el consolador que era ahora mismo lo más cercano que tendría de estar con su amante,con su compañero.

  -Ah...J..Jhon.-Derek soltó un gran gemido de placer mientras ahora sacaba el consolador y de su pene,salia el chorro de semen que manchaba todo su pecho.Para ser apenas un joven el se sentía tan a gusto con su cuerpo y con su hombria.Pues el era por mucho,(ya que el mismo lo había comprobado en las duchas de su escuela),que el tenia el miembro más grande entre todos sus amigos y compañeros.

-En el ambiente de su recamara el olor a semen y sudor eran los olores que más demandaban en ese lugar.Y por supuesto un Derek desnudo sudando en su cama mientras pensaba en su compañero.En el gran hombre de familia que según muchas personas del pueblo,era el hombre ideal y el padre perfecto.Derek no tenia duda de esas cosas y también sabia que el y que cualquier otro hombre tenia un lado oscuro y el fue el afortunado,(o desafortunado) en conocer ese lado de Jhon,un lado que a muchos les da pena,pero que para el no tiene nada de malo.Ya que al fin y al cabo...todos caen ante su lado oscuro una vez en su vida.

-Los gemidos que soltaba su tío Peter al estar en los brazos fuertes y como Derek ya se hacia a la idea,ahora desnudos de Chris Argent fue más que suficiente para ponerlo más caliente.No sabia si podía hacerlo,pero se paro de su cama y busco entre sus cajones,la pequeña colección de juguetes privados que Jhon y el había estado comprando.Tomo su preferido y regreso a la cama donde cerro los ojos para recordar la noche en que paso aquello.En donde conoció a Jhon y su lado pervertido.

 

**~ * ~**

 

-No puede empeorar,no puede empeorar,no puede empeorar.Ese era el pensamiento de Derek quien ahora estaba afuera de su casa y,para ser más exactos en la carretera donde casualmente a unos kilómetros más atrás estaba la comisaria,tal vez eso explicaría el porque una patrulla estaba vigilando esa zona,y el porque el había sido detenido.

  -Derek...¿De nuevo afuera de casa?.-La voz del hombre puso en alerta a Derek,y algo más de el.Algo que estaba mal desde hace unas semanas y Derek aun no lo podía controlar,según su tío era algo normal que pasaban los lobos.Pero aun asi el ver porno gay,(porque si,Derek ya sabia desde hace mucho que el era gay),no era mucho para relajar ese instinto caliente que tenia.El quería tener sexo,y lo deseaba mucho.Por eso había salido de casa,para tranquilizarse pero ahora no lo podía evitar.

  -Es...es normal.-Hablo con trabajo el menor de los Hale al ver que era alumbrado con la luz de la linterna que Jhon tenia en su mano,el hombre se acerco a la puerta de Derek y la abrió solo para ver aun Hale un poco nervioso.

-Genial...drogas.Fue lo que pensó el sheriff al ver a Derek un tanto nervioso y con las manos temblando.

  -Derek sal del carro,por favor.-Hablo en un tono demandante Jhon,y oh mierda,eso puso en descontrol total a Derek porque ese tono tuvo una reacción entre sus pantalones,que ahora estaban ajustados.

-Derek salio del carro muy lentamente,y acto seguido el sheriff lo puso contra este para tocar el cuerpo del menor y ver si había algo de drogas o acolcho. en el menor.Separa los brazos y piernas mientras tocaba al menor.Y Derek quien trataba de evitar soltar los gemidos que tenia en su boca,no podía con eso.Su cuerpo estaba caliente,pedida a gritos que fuera liberado sea lo que sea que tenia.Jhon llego hasta las piernas y las toco una por una y fue allí,donde un gemido se escapo de la boca de Derek.Un gemido de placer y calentura.

-Jhon paro en la revisión,su cara estaba roja como un tomate y por alguna extraña razón ese gemido le gusto tanto,que entre sus pantalones de uniforme su pene estaba creciendo de una manera abrupta y hasta vergonzosa.Era cierto que no tenia nada de sexo con su esposa por el trabajo y por su hijo Stiles,pero no sabia porque su cuerpo estaba caliente por volver a escuchar un gemido más de Derek.

  -Es hora de que revise el auto.-Dijo sin más el sheriff mientras se levantaba y abría la parte de atrás del camaro de Derek.-Entra para que veas que no ingresare nada a tu carro.-Esto fue dicho con una voz robotica pero aun asi Derek obedeció y entro.

-Entro el menor y se puso al final del asiento mientras seguía el sheriff con la lientera en su mano para registrar el lugar.El ambiente era cada vez más pesado para ambos y para Jhon era difícil soportar tanta...tensión en el ambiente.Pero cuando levanto la mirada y encontró en Derek una cara de suplica,una cara que a gritos pedía que se lo cogiera su cordura,su paz,su hombre bueno se quebraron.Y tan solo el deseo carnal llego para Jhon.

-Jhon se acerco tan rápido como pudo hacia el joven y literal,le deboro la boca.Y claro que Derek no opuso resistencia alguna,pues el cuando fue tocado por el hombre quería más de el.Y asi fue,la lengua de Jhon entro a su boca y,valla que el tiempo da experiencia ya que la lengua de Jhon se movía por toda la boca del menor,y este daba gemidos mas calientes que a Jhon lo ponían al mi..Su lengua se paseaba por la boca y por los dientes del chico.Y claro que los labios no se hacia esperar,estos los labios del menor,ahora estaban al rojo vivo por el placer de ser devorados por un hombre,uniformados y mayor que el.

-Pero segundos después de hacer esto,Jhon se aparto rapidamente y miro con terror al joven Derek.Estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo,el tenia familia e hijo que amaba.No hacia eso,el nunca engaño a su esposa.La carga vino a su mente,esa que viene cuando has hecho algo mal y reaccionas todavía a tiempo para no arruinar más.

  -Jhon...-Solto Derek en un tono erótico que puso a Jhon y a su verga más caliente.

  -No Derek...yo...

-Pero fue callado por ahora el joven que se acercaba a el y ahora era el,quien devoraba su boca con tanta lujuria como si fuera el postres más rico de todos.Jhon apretó los brazos de Derek que estaban en forma y lo atrajo más a su boca.No quería,pero era algo que le gustaba más.Los besos de Derek le empezaban a gustar.

  -Jhon...-Hablo Derek en un tono tierno y caliente aun más.-Estoy...en celo.-Confeso el menor con mucha pena por estar así delante de un hombre.

-Jhon no entendía muy bien el porque Derek se refería asi,en realidad no hubiera entendido si Derek le decía algo más porque su lado oscuro estaba saliendo.Y como si fuera un deleite,como si fuera un bar de strippers Jhon se empezó a quitar los botones de su camisa color marron que a veces le gustaba y otras no.Mientras hacia esto,con miedo y a la vez con lujuria se acercaba a la boca del menor para de nuevo dar besos a esta.Justo cuando termino y se la iba  quitar la camisa para dar camino a la camiseta.Derek se aparto y dejo un hilo de saliva que unía sus bocas.

  -Dame con el uniforme.-Confeso Derek presa por su calentura.

-Y Jhon presa de su lado salvaje del sexo hizo caso.Solo se libero de la bragueta de su pantalon,metió la mano allí para apartar su boxer y dejar salir su pene de 20 centímetros ya erecto y mojado por el pre-semen que sacaba.

  -Lamelo perra.-Ordeno Jhon al chico que tenia delante de el,Derek miro al hombre y luego al pene palpitante que tenia delante de el.

-Jhon se sentó en el gran asiento de atrás del carro y,ahora Derek bajaba y se ponía delante de el.La lujuria de ambos hombres en esa noche era más que la cordura de que algo estaba mal.

-Jhon meneaba su pene delante de Derek,era una vista muy excitante para el menor.Y cuando se iba acercar para lamer ese pene delante de el.Jhon golpeo con su pene tan duro la cara del chico,fue un golpe que al mismo Jhon le gusto,le dolió y perdió el control.Tomo con sus manos la cara de Derek y la acerco de forma tan violenta a su fura verga.Derek apenas podía respirar,pero el placer que estaba viviendo.El gran y excitante olor de los huevos de Jhon pegar con su boca era lo que mas le gustaba.Era algo tan obsceno para el mismo pero aun así seguía lamiendo el pedazo de carne tan caliente y duro que tenia en su boca.

  -¿Te gusta perra?.-Hablo Jhon con un tono demandante,exigente y muy caliente.

-Jhon miro la cara de Derek y esta solo estaba roja y dibuja el placer que sentía al ser sometido como un cachorro.Jhon saco su pene por un momento y de nuevo beso la boca de Derek,en la cual pudo compartir el sabor de su mismo pre-semen y el de su pene.Y eso era algo tan,pero tan excitante que sin poder evitarlo y allí mismo el se vino,se vino con tanta fuerza y placer que mancho la cara y la ropa de ambos. 

-Derek se separo un poco para ver que su cara y la de Jhon estaban manchadas de semen,se acerco a la mejilla de Jhon donde lamió un poco del semen del oficial.Cosa que le gusto.Y lo mismo hizo Jhon con Derek,se acerco y beso el cuello de Derek donde allí había caído parte de su semilla.

  -Aun...no me vengo.-Confeso Derek mientras suba sus ropas,y bajaba el pantalon para enseñar un boxer negro mojado por tanto pre-semen que el menor sacaba.

-Jhon río al ver esto,y toco y apretó el pene de Derek en su boxer provocando cierto dolor y morbo en ambos.

  -Papi te ayudara.-Confeso Jhon porque si,le excitaba ahora de alguna manera pensar que Derek era su hijo.

-Jhon levanto a Derek y lo puso entre sus piernas,miran dolo de cara.Sus manos bajaron a la erección de Derek mientras el le comía la boca.Esa boca que era ahora su nuevo placer y discordia en esta vida.Derek saltaba con toda la intención del mundo en la dura verga de Jhon,Jhon había bajando el boxer de Derek para atender su ereccion.Y derek como buen,ahora amante,saltaba para también dar placer a Jhon.

-Era ahora una batalla de hombres por lo que se podía ver.

-Y sin que Derek pudiera hacer más,pronto su cuerpo fue victima de un buen orgasmo que le quito el aliento y todo su ser.Doblo las piernas y dejo de saltar para poner una cara en la que quería resistir el venirse,pero Jhon solo lo beso y soltó su pene.Y alli Derek se vino tanto como pudo,un orgasmo que fue mucho para Derek.Y que para Jhon fue tan hermoso.El semen de Derek mancho el uniforme de oficial de Jhon,pero a el le gusto tanto esto.

-Derek,respiraba entre cortadamente,mientras su cabeza reposaba en el pecho de Jhon.Y este solo besaba su noca y pasaba sus manos en la espalda del menor.No había sentimiento de culpa por ambos,no había nada.Tan solo el placer de querer hacer algo más.

-Derek alzo la mirada y Jhon lo miro,sin decir nada le dio un beso casto y le sonrio.Fue más para Derek entender que Jhon le decía que nada malo paso.

-Y mira que asi fue,porque después de eso.Jhon ahora delante de del asiento de su patrulla y con todo el seminismo se estaba cogiendo a un Derek esposado mientras el gemía a todo dar,y Jhon igual.El placer y su verga adentro del menor era señal de que quería hacer esto más seguido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad no me creí que en tan poco tiempo esto creciera tan rapido.Los quiero y espero que les guste esta historia


	3. Placeres de Jhon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conoceremos que Jhon también goza de Derek en su casa.Gracias a todos por el apoyo a esto :D

-Que calor estaba teniendo Jhon En un Sábado en su Casa en plena sala viendo la televisión.Que pasaba las sección de deportes.Stiles estaba en la de Scott y el tenia la casa solo para el, o Al menos para el y su amante.Derek inclinado estaba en frente de el lamiendo el pene de Jhon, no era de su culpa que estuviera un poco sudado Pero el clima de ese Sábado era de muerte, Es decir,hacia tanto calor que Tanto Derek Como Jhon solo estaban en boxeadores Y Ambos para eso era mucho .Jhon agarro la cerveza que tenia un su mano Izquierda y el tomo de ella.Despues dejar salir apenas gemido cuando Derek mordió un poco de su miembro miembro.

 -Despacio Derek ...tenemos todo el fin de semana.-Hablo Jhon con un  tono que era paternal.Y cierto era esto, su esposa habia Salido del Pueblo para Visitar una unos parientes y de Stiles ni Hablar, Jhon había quedado con la mujer latina para Que su hijo y el de el, estuvieran todo un fin de semana juntos.La mujer no se nego, y Ahora el estaba alli sentado disfrutando de la lengua de los mas de los Jóvenes Hale, solo para el todo un fin de semana , la Respiración de Jhon Paso a Ser un poco agitada.Su Cuerpo lo estaba sintiendo, el orgasmo ya venia y Derek también lo Sentía Pero no se quitaba del pene erecto de Ese Hombre, de Hecho se atrevía a morder un poco ya succionar aire Más fuerza.

 -D ... Derek ... voy a ...- Jhon No Fue Capas de Decir otra Palabras Más CUANDO arqueo Un poco su espalda y de su pene brotaron tiros de semen, Derek se aparto un poco.No mucho, y consecuencia de esto el semen de Jhon quedo en Toda La cara de Derek, desde las cejas Hasta la boca Donde había Un Poco Más Que El resto de la facción del joven.

-Derek Sonrió Un poco pues habia conseguido Lo Que Queria y Jhon igual, Jhon abrio los ojos Lentamente u una imagen tan excitante que su pene Que Apenas habia Llegado al orgasmo.Se puso duro de nuevo.El sudor de Derek en toda la  Cara y en su hermoso Cuerpo de adolescente, y en la cara de semen de Jhon,o su  semilla.Era algo que un Muchos los pondría Duro Como un árbol.El semen ESTABA esparcido por todo el rostro del joven, Jhon sí Puso un poco tenso y SE Acerco al menor.Derek miro a los ojos de su amante,cada día  le gustaba más.Era hombre bronceado,perfecto ante los ojos de el.

Miro Jhon a Derek y podia tan solo de ver un hermoso ESE adolescente que se era para el, y no solo para lo sexual (como apenas habia pasado unos segundos), si no era cosas muchas,Jhon era un hombre grande y Derek Apenas empezaba a vivir, Pero de verdad queria y Amaba al chico.Se Acerco Hasta los labios de es te y le dio un beso de pasión, no era muy caliente, era un beso de Pero Que transmita muchas cosas.Jhon ESTABA Mezclando su salia con la de Derek, Mas El semen Que ESTABA en ESE Lugar, y! Oh mierda¡, era Un sabor de boca tan rico para Jhon Que no se podía Compare con los muchas cosas.Era un beso Que le gustaba.

-Jhon Se separo por La Falta de aire, Dando UNOS Pocos gemidos Al Igual Que Derek, Ellos dos se ponían calientes con tan solo de darse besos.Jhon levanto un Derek Y Lo Sento Entre SUS PIERNAS viendolo de frente, Derek podia Sentir el duro pene de Jhon Entre SUS gluteos duros, Que Muchas Veces el sheriff habia tocado para Sentir, Que en efecto Eran muy duros y muy firmes.La mirada de Jhon reflejaba TODO El Placer Que Sentia, se Acerco de Nuevo Pero a la mejilla Izquierda y empezó a lamer ESA parte, con su lengua DABA Un Recorrido para  recoger el semen Que había Sacado de el, Cuando Estuvo limpia ESA zona regreso a la boca de Derek.Y Como Si esperara un "Sí" por parte del menor.Este abrió la boca Más Grande para Recibir la lengua de Jhon,

 -Derek ..- Fue Lo Que Pudo Decir Jhon Llevar sus labios al de los del chico y darle un beso tan excitante Como el los Daba.

-Derek Tembló por poco del placer Que Sentía, Puso los brazos Alrededor del cuello del sheriff del pueblo y se Acerco Más a su boca.Su Miembro Que ESTABA atrapado Entre SUS boxers de color azul marino Un poco manchados Los alrededores Donde estaba su paquete arrojando Mucho pre-semen.Era Eso que lo quería Derek, y eso era de Lo Que Jhon deseaba siempre.

 -Papi.-Solto Derek con mucho placer, y la ESA FUE palabra Suficiente Para Que Jhon Perdiera la cordura, bajo SUS Manos Hasta las nalgas Firmes del Menor, Bajo un poco el boxeador y alli le soltó Una nalgada fuerte, la piel de Derek se Puso roja Pero el solo pudo sacar un gemido de placer.

 -Tu papá quiere más de ti pequeño.-Fue Lo Que Dijo Jhon al introducir tres dedos SUS de la Mano Derecha en el ano de Derek, Que por todo este tiempo ya estaba abierto.Pero siempre quería darle lo mejor a su amante, y Cuidar de no Hacerle Daño.

-Derek daba Gracias por dentro a sus padres de que aun no regresaran.Y de Tener un tío  caliente o Más Que el, Porque el ESTABA muy Seguro De que ESTABA teniendo sexo con Chris y un chico llamado Danny, un chico Que ESTABA muy bien de cuerpo.De hay una Conocido ver una Jhon, Derek habría caído en el atractivo del Cuerpo del chico, Pero el ya tenia un alguien.Y su tío también.

-Pasaron Los Minutos Y Cuando Jhon creyo Que ESTABA Listo para Derek, Puso su Miembro Entre las nalgas del chico y lo empezó un embestir.El sonido de Sus huevos chocar, la piel de Derek Entre SUS piernas, y el cinismo de Sus jadeos por ambos.Era La Nota personal de la habitación, Derek subía y bajaba Encima de Jhon, y Jhon tan Solo Sacaba gemidos de placer MIENTRAS también Metia Más su miembro, de Repente el celular del Menor sono en Medio de la ESA melodía tan perfecta.

-Jhon Miro desde el suelo el celular de su chico y vio Que marcaba "Papá", Jhon era de verdad tan maldito por Lo Que IBA HACER, Pero Acerco el movil Gracias a las empanadas del SUS, Cuando Estuvo cerca de este.Lo levanto con las Manos pecado Dejar Aun Lado a Derek,

 -Vamos A ver Qué tan travieso  eres nene.-Hablo Jhon, Derek miro una Jhon Y LUEGO un su celular y los antes de Que Pudiera ver quien era, Jhon contesto La llamada y La Puso en la oreja de su amante, quien seguía saltando con Más fuerza.

 -¿Derek ?.

 -H ... Hola papá ¿Cómo estás? .- Respondió Derek, mientras Jhon en solo se ponía más caliente por Imaginar a Eliot en su Casa mirando  como se cogía un su hijo menor, una fantasia Que Jhon Queria ver en ALGÚN Momento,

 -Estamos Bien, tu madre y tus hermanas Salieron yo Me Quede en el cuarto.¿Como Va todo?, ¿Se porta bien Peter ?.

 -S ... Si Estamos bien, no Hay Que ...- La voz de Derek se perdió Porque Jhon se Acerco y beso su boca, los sonidos de ESE beso Eliot los escucho, y por extraño muy Que parezca su pene reacciono.

 -¿Que FUE ESO hijo ?.

 -Nada ... Me meti a la boca Una paleta ...- Hubo Un pequeño silencio Porque de Nuevo Jhon Beso a Derek MIENTRAS lo embestía con Más Fuerza y dureza Que los antes.

 -Bueno ... ¿Estas alli ?.

 - Papá¡.-Hablo Un poco fuerte Stiles Porque Jhon había dado contra ese punto de placer Que le encantaba.-Estoy Aquí ...

 -Hijo ... ¿Que estas haciendo? .- La voz de Eliot era Ahora Un poco caliente, su mano bajaba por su Cuerpo al paquete Que se ESTABA Marcando por escuchar un hijo Así.

  -No ... No hago nada papá, Tengo Que irme.Peter Me Llevara a la biblioteca por Un trabajo ... yo ... yo ... yo te llamo DESPUÉS.

-Y Los antes De que su padre Pudiera Decir algo, Derek colgó el celular y dejo salir Todos Los sonidos de placer Porque Jhon le estaba mordiendo un pezón mientras Que con la otra mano acariciaba uno.

 -Todo un bebe.-Hablo Jhon párrafo Seguir lamiendo el pezón de Derek que estaba bronceado Duro como El Mismo.

 

**~ * ~**

-Jhon estaba feliz, estaba comiendo algo que le gustaba mucho.Despues de Una Hora por Toda la casa teniendo sexo, desde su cama la del hasta de Stiles Donde su época cama chica Pero Aún Así Hizo alli un Derek.Estaba en la mesa, comiendo Muy feliz.Y Derek con Una venda y Las manos esposadas con un duro consolador de metales en su ano, y algunos cables conectados a los distintos puntos de placer del chico,estaba en la mesa, Sintiendo Como Jhon desnudo comía de Sus pezones Varias Cosas , Como la fresa derretida, el de chocolate y La jalea.Todo esp en El Cuerpo del Menor y el bronceado en solitario se ponía mas duro por Todo Lo Que pasaba.

 -Me gustaría saber ¿Como te vería tu padre aqui Mismo Derek?, Tal Vez El Deseo de ver un su hijo asi sin nada Que Hacer para Evitar que te Haga suyo, o por muy por EL contrario.Le des pena y te deje solo.-Hablo Jhon quien terminaba de lamer el pezón  derecho rojo y muy duro de Derek.

-Derek tan solo daba gemidos de placer, y Jhon al ver Que Hacia Sufrir Poco a  Derek activo el Nivel Dos de los cables y el consolador de metales para su amante Que había Comprado Esta Semana.Lo puso en nivel 3.Esa era de La cena más rica del mundo tanto para Derek Como Jhon

 


End file.
